gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rumble McSkirmish
|image = S1e10 rumble mcskirmish.png |first = Fight Fighters |last = Weirdmageddon Part 1 |voice = Brian Bloom |inspiration = Various characters of the ''Street Fighter'' series |# = |case = |species = Pixelated Human |abilities = Fighting skills Fire balls Meteors |weaknesses = |environment = |diet = |alias = |alliance = Fight Fighters |goal = To win To avenge his father |home = Fight Fighters |family = Unnamed father (supposedly killed by another character in the game) |friends = Dipper Pines (formerly) Sensei |enemies = Dr. Karate Dipper Pines (current) Robbie Valentino |likes = Fighting Honor |dislikes = Being lied to |weapons = |fate = |quote = "Winners don't lose!" }} is a 16-bit video game character. He protects Dipper from Robbie under the belief that Robbie had killed Dipper's father, until Dipper confesses that he lied to Rumble. History Season 1 Rumble McSkirmish is a playable fighter in Fight Fighters, an arcade game that Dipper and Wendy like to play. Once, Dipper brought him into the real world by using the "ultimate power code" that he found on the lower left side of the arcade game. It said that to unleash the ultimate power to the game, he would have to hit a combination of buttons in order. Since Dipper was his fighter in the game, Rumble McSkirmish made it his goal to protect him, and Dipper made Rumble McSkirmish think that Robbie killed his father, which Dipper decided to use to his advantage in an upcoming fight with Robbie. But Dipper soon loses control of Rumble during the fight. Rumble chases Robbie through Main Street, where he destroys many things in the process, such as fire hydrants and cars. At the water tower, Rumble finds out that Dipper had lied and Robbie didn't kill his father. This leads Rumble to believe that instead of Robbie being the "boss fight," it is actually Dipper. He then performs a ridiculously massive combo, and absolutely annihilates Dipper. Then, since he's beaten "the boss," the game ends, and a game over sign appears and Rumble disappears. Season 2 He makes a minor appearance in "Soos and the Real Girl" where he calls .GIFfany an opponent, before subsequently being zapped by her. Appearance Rumble is made up of pixels, making him seem "blurry" as a result. According to Dipper, his pixels are rather sharp. He has a blond mullet with a red band around his head, and is shirtless. He is very muscular and equally strong. He has tape on his forearms and wears cut indigo pants and a red belt similar to the band around his head. He has a Chinese character tattooed on his back. He wears an eye patch on his left eye, and wears no shoes. Sightings Quotes Trivia *He is the main antagonist of the online game Rumble's Revenge. *The character on his back is 屁, the Chinese character for "fart" and "butt." *While walking on the street he pulls out a pipe and says he got it from an oil drum. This is a reference to games such as Final Fight, where food and weapons can be found by hitting containers like oil drums and crates. *The three words Mabel has him say were "Effervescence, apple fritter, riboflavin!" *It is shown he takes a huge offense to lying, even saying it brought him in on the path of evil. *At one point, Rumble asks Dipper to take him to the Soviet Union, unaware that it has not existed since December 1991. This is a reference to a famous quirk in Street Fighter II. The original game, released in summer of 1991, contains a "USSR" level. Several upgraded editions of the game were made in the following years which changed and updated various aspects of the game. Despite this, the "USSR" level retained its name, even in versions released years after the Soviet Union fell. *Rumble destroying a car is a reference to a bonus stage which appears in both Street Fighter II and Final Fight. In the latter game, successfully destroying the car will cause a character to run onscreen and say "Oh, my car," in a famously emotionless manner. This line is referenced directly in the episode. *Rumble punching an oil drum and finding a large pipe inside, finding a sword lying in the street and even the GO! letters that appeared after destroying random things in the street are references to beat-em-up video games such as Final Fight and Streets of Rage, where such weapons could be found lying around randomly or inside objects like oil drums which were lying around randomly. *Rumble chasing Robbie down a building's fire escape while throwing barrels at him is a reference to Donkey Kong. *In a press release mentioning a sequel to Rumble's Revenge, his name is misspelled as "Rumble McSquirmish." *Rumble seemingly possesses no looking up animation. This is clearly a contradiction, however, as earlier on he points at and even looks up to Robbie while the latter is trying to hide on top of the water tower. * The Fireball that he shoots bears a resemblance to the Hadouken, one of Ryu's moves in the Street Fighter series. ru:Грохот Макскирмиш Category:Season 1 creatures Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Antagonists Category:Technology